


The Seven Stars

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Han repays the favour from their last date by taking Leigh to a very special inn.
Relationships: Han & Leigh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Seven Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> once again, a piece written for my very special friend cae as a commission <3 <3
> 
> enjoy!

Han had been staring at Leigh ever since they walked in the inn together. He watched him pay for a room with a double bed and didn’t shift his gaze even as they walked up to the room that they had booked out. Han had requested a specific room in this particular inn, titled _The Seven Stars_. He’d heard about it and stayed in this particular room in one lifetime and it was something he desperately wanted to share with Leigh, especially after the romantic date that he’d taken him on earlier that month. If you could call it that.

“Something special about this place?” Leigh asked as they walked.

The wooden staircase creaked under the weight of their bodies. It wasn’t anything spectacular but the place had a rustic charm to it. Truthfully, it was impressive that the inn had been standing as long as it had. It was run by a nice family and it was a bit out of the way of the nearest town so business wasn’t exactly booming, but Han rather liked it here. He could see the familiarity in the face of the young man at the counter, definitely the son or grandson of the last man who served him before.

“Not particularly,” Han replied.

Leigh didn’t seem convinced. He cocked an eyebrow at him but continued ascending the staircase. The secrets of The Seven Stars would be revealed in due time, Han thought, and it would be wholly worth the wait.

They approached their room and Leigh unlocked it with the key that the man at the counter had given him. He pushed the door open to reveal a quaint little room with a neat double bed, decorated with red covers, and a set of wooden drawers with a vase on top. The vase had a few flowers inside and were evidently well taken care of. Han and Leigh walked inside, their footsteps quieting when they moved from the wooden floor to the decorative rug strewn across the floor before the bed.

Leigh walked around to investigate the room, taking a peek into the drawers and the bathroom adjacent to the room. He hummed thoughtfully, impressed with the quality of the room. Perhaps it had been so cheap because it was so far out of the way of the town? But it still begged the question as to why Han wanted to come all this way just for this little inn. There had to be something special about it.

“We should take a bath before bed,” Han suggested as he slipped off his outer robe and folded it neatly on the side.

“Getting me naked already? We’ve only just got here! You’re such a little minx, Han,” Leigh teased, flashing him a toothy grin.

Han rolled his eyes even though there was a slight quirk to his lips and a faint blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. Leigh didn’t know the half of what he had planned for the night. He simply took him by the hand and dragged him into the bathroom that he had investigated just moments prior.

“It’s big enough for two,” Han said as he slowly began to peel his clothes from his body.

Leigh was momentarily stunned. No matter how many times he had seen Han undress, it never got dull or boring. He was just as beautiful every time. Milky white skin, soft as feathers, and completely unmarred. Maybe it was something animalistic, _primal_ in him that made him want to stalk over and grab at those beautiful long legs and dig his teeth into his skin. He wanted to break it, see it crumble under his lips, leave purple bruises in his wake. It was no secret that he enjoyed a bit of roughhousing.

Then, there was that long, silky hair that cascaded down his naked back. It glimmered in the faint candlelight of the bathroom. Pink? Purple? Leigh was never quite sure, it always looked different in a variety of lights. Either way, it was stunning. He supposed he should expect nothing less from an angel.

“Leigh?” Han said when he felt him wrap his arms around his naked waist.

“Mmn?”

“We’re not getting in the bath when you’re holding me like that.”

Leigh let out a small whining noise as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. He wanted to stay here forever like this, just enjoying his beautiful partner and wondering what he did to get this lucky. His fingers squeezed his sides, his breath hot over his neck, and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss there before pulling away.

“Sorry. You do crazy things to me, you know,” Leigh said.

Han turned on his heels and rolled his eyes, unashamed of his nudity in front of Leigh. They had been together long enough that such things didn’t really matter. He smiled slightly and reached up to start pulling his clothes free as well.

“Less talking, more undressing,” Han told him.

“Okay, fine.”

While Leigh took off the rest of his clothes, Han tied his hair up into a high ponytail and then poured water into the wooden bathtub. All it took was a quick heating spell to warm it up. Han didn’t hesitate and climbed on into the tub, sitting down in the hot water with a sigh. Leigh soon followed, making a bit of a splash when he sat himself down across from him.

“You have no grace,” Han said, shaking his head.

“Oh, you love it,” Leigh replied.

“Sadly.”

The two of them fell into a practiced silence as they began to lather their bodies with the provided soap. It had a faint floral scent to it, permeating the room. Before Leigh could get too far in his washing, Han took the soap from him and lifted one of his legs to wash it for him.

“What are you doing?” Leigh asked.

“What does it look like? Washing you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

Leigh pressed his lips tightly together and watched Han carefully as his fingers ran over his golden-brown skin, rubbing in the soap until it bubbled. Everything he did, he did with an air of grace that he didn’t think he would ever be able to achieve. Han was perfect in every way and no matter how much he tried to remind him; he didn’t think he’d ever truly take him seriously. It was all just flattery and flirting but… Did he realise how much he meant to him? Did he know how special he felt to be by his side?

Even so, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. It did feel good, the way that Han’s fingers dug in and massaged his body. He was practiced at this, it wasn’t the first time that they had done this for each other, but it got no less magical every time.

“There,” Han said.

Leigh dared to peek. His eyes fluttered back open to see Han washing off the soap in the water and then tucking a lock of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. He was looking at him under his long lashes, a slight smile on his face and a droplet of sweat on his brow.

“My turn now,” Leigh said.

“You can’t just enjoy things, can you?”

“Hey, you got to put your hands all over me, it’s only fair that I get to do it to you too.”

Han let out a small laugh and nodded. Leigh was momentarily distracted by the way his chuckle reached his eyes, twinkling with amusement. He took a deep breath and snapped himself out of it so he could grab the abandoned soap bar and start repaying the favour.

It was so incredibly intimate. Leigh would worship every inch of Han’s body if he would let him. Once upon a time, he would have never thought that love could transcend lifetimes like this. A piece of Han would always be with him, in this life and the next. They were always meant to be together.

“Your skin is going to get wrinkly if we stay in here much longer,” Han said as Leigh finished up scrubbing his skin. He gave him a soft smile.

“Won’t you love me when my skin is all wrinkly anyway?” Leigh asked with a pout.

Han rolled his eyes and laughed again, leaning over in the bathtub, the water swishing with the movement, and kissed Leigh’s lips chastely. “Of course I will.”

Leigh laughed back and stood up in the bath, no matter how much he was tempted to lean back in and take more from Han. There was plenty of the night left to do that. He stepped out of the bathtub and reached for the fluffy bath robes after he dried off that had been left behind for guests and were hanging on the door. This place really was skimping out on the price. He tied the bath robe around his body and left the other one out for Han.

As with all things, Han was quick to follow. He picked up the bath robe left for him and tied it as well. The two of them walked back into the main part of the room as Han squeezed out the ends of his ponytail that had dipped into the bathtub.

“I’m sure you want to know why I brought you out here,” Han said.

Leigh took a seat on the bed and looked up at him. He nodded. “I’ve been dying to know, not going to lie. I thought it was weird, you know? We could’ve stayed in the town and it would have been easier for us to pick up supplies before we moved on, but you wanted to stay out here. What’s so special about this place?”

At first, Han didn’t reply. He gestured for Leigh to lay back on the bed, which he did with a curious expression. Then, he padded over to the bed and moved a loose piece of the wall panelling to reveal a rune. Leigh looked over at it, his interest piqued.

“There’s a reason they call it _The Seven Stars_ ,” he said.

Han closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath. The rune glowed faintly with a light blue hue, and then something began to move.

Leigh’s breath was stolen when he looked up and noticed the ceiling begin to move. It rumbled and stirred. Then, the panelling moved to reveal a perfect view of the night sky. The moonlight filtered in through the glass and the stars twinkled. Leigh hadn’t seen a more beautiful sight.

“Wow,” he rasped.

The reaction delighted Han. When Leigh had taken him up to the ruins to look at the stars and show him the constellations that were visible there, he just knew that he had to take him here. He had to repay the favour, though he was sure that Leigh might turn this whole thing into some kind of competition. It would be one he would happy to compete in. Both of them would come out happy.

“You like it?” Han asked, though it was a redundant question.

“Do I like it? Of course I like it! I understand now. Wow. I mean, who knew?” Leigh said. He took a deep breath and then turned on his side so he could grab Han’s waist. Without any more hesitation, he pulled Han onto the bed with him, making him squeal. “You’re amazing.”

Han answered that with a kiss. He put his palms on Leigh’s cheeks when he finally adjusted himself on top of him and pulled him in to meet his lips. It was gentle at first, but Leigh quickly became eager. His arms snaked around his slim waist and he pulled him, drawing their bodies taut against each other. There was no way that his love could be contained for this man a second longer.

When they finally parted, they were both breathless. Leigh smiled wide and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, just like he had done to himself in the bath.

“You know, I don’t think you’ll ever admit it, but you’re such a cheesy romantic as well,” Leigh said.

“Keep it to yourself,” Han said, kissing him once again.

They kept things that way for a little while, just making out with each other. It got progressively more passionate, more sloppy, as time went on. Leigh nibbled on Han’s bottom lip and grinded up against him until he moaned into his mouth. He reached up to pull at the tie that was holding Han’s ponytail up so his hair fell down in waves over his back. The ends were curling from where they had been wet from the bath.

All of Han’s intentions were clear now. Leigh could help running his hands down to grab handfuls of Han’s ass. It was the perfect size for his hands. Han whined low in his throat before pressing back into the touch.

“I want you to ride me,” Leigh mumbled. He kissed his lips again and then made his way down his jaw and his neck.

Han leaned his head back, exposing more of his soft skin for Leigh to glide his tongue and teeth over. “Okay.”

There was no resistance when Leigh pulled at the ties holding Han’s bath robe together. He let the soft material fall down his shoulders to pool at his waist before being completely abandoned. Leigh took a moment to truly admire him once again.

Sat on his lap, completely naked, with his long hair cascading down his body, he was gorgeous. The moonlight bounced off his pale skin, making it glow. It was no wonder that he was an angel, for in this light, he looked truly ethereal.

Leigh glided his hands over Han’s hips and then up his waist, before finally curling around his back. There were two slight nubs on his shoulder blades, the place where his wings came out, and he pressed down gently, making Han’s entire body tremble. He eyed his cock as he slowly began to harden against his lap. It was one of his favourite things to do, a special erogenous zone that Leigh knew he would not get with anybody else in the world.

“You’re such a tease,” Han hissed under his breath.

Leigh gave him a lop-sided smile. “Hard already, Han? I haven’t even touched your cock.”

“You know what you’re doing.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Han shoved Leigh’s shoulder as he laughed at him. He would never be able to stay mad at him, even when he pretended to be annoyed, he couldn’t fight the smile that crept up onto his face. Leigh was just so endearing; it was like he was going to fall in love with him all over again with every light-hearted tease or comment.

For as much as he loved him, it still wasn’t fair that he was the only one naked on this bed. Han grabbed hold of the ties to Leigh’s bathrobe so he could pull it free and rake his eyes over the newly exposed skin. He had to lift his hips up to properly take it off and abandon it along with his own.

“So eager,” Leigh teased.

“It’s what you do to me,” Han said and marvelled at the way his words made Leigh’s breath hitch.

Han had never been the talkative sort. Leigh often brought out more words than most other people could. He didn’t know what it was, maybe he just felt more comfortable with him. That would make sense. Leigh was his soulmate, after all. Even so, he knew that his words could be powerful. They had a profound effect on Leigh, judging by the way his hands briefly faltered and his pupils were blown wide with desire.

“You have no right to be so sexy,” Leigh said.

“Flatterer.”

They kissed again and this time, Leigh’s hand sneaked between them to grasp both of their cocks. Leigh’s shaft was a little bigger than Han’s, but it was easy to hold both. It was worth it to hear Han’s own breathing stutter and the sweetest moan to slip out from between his spit-slicked lips. Leigh pumped them together at a leisurely pace, not enough to drive either of them to climax but enough to get them going.

It didn’t take long for them both to be hard and dripping in Leigh’s palm. Leigh rubbed his thumb over Han’s weeping tip, smearing the clear precum all over his fingers. Han let out a whimper, feeling himself grow unduly sensitive.

This was one of the greatest pleasures about a human body. With all the possibilities at his fingertips, Han wouldn’t change a thing about his delicate, mortal form. Leigh knew just how to pull all of his strings, how to make his back arch and his body writhe under his touch. It was pleasure beyond belief.

“Leigh…” Han whispered. His head bowed forward, his fingers gripping Leigh’s shoulders now as he rolled his hips into the heat of his palm. He knew that his cheeks were likely red by now, that he was feeling the weight of arousal. His whole body was burning.

“I’ve got you,” Leigh murmured. He moved a lock of hair to kiss behind his ear and he squeezed their cocks together.

Han moaned again, his eyebrows twitching. He knew that if this pace was kept up, he wasn’t going to last long enough for him to ride Leigh, like he’d asked of him. There was no having that. One of his favourite things about having sex with Leigh was being able to cum on his cock.

“Okay, okay… Enough. Please,” Han said.

For as bratty as Leigh could be, he nodded and let go of their cocks. He would always respect Han’s wishes, when enough was enough. Besides, this gave him the opportunity to look Han over once again, to admire how pretty he was. He was like something straight out of a wet dream.

“Do you still want to…?” Leigh began.

“I’m still hard, aren’t I?” Han countered.

Point taken.

“Alright, alright. Well, we need… Ah.”

Leigh watched as Han leaned over to the bottom drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. It was the only drawer that Leigh hadn’t looked in earlier. Inside was a vial of oil. Han retrieved it and popped the cap, letting the mild scent of jasmine waft into the room.

“Huh? How long has that been in there? I didn’t see it!” Leigh said.

Han shook his head. “It’s always been in there. I thought you’d seen it earlier. I guess not.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Leigh pouted.

He took the vial of oil from Han’s hands so he could coat his fingers in it. Then, he reached around to slide those same fingers down his crack until they brushed over the small, tight hole there. Han shivered from the cool touch and balanced himself on Leigh’s shoulders, pushing his ass out slightly so it was easier for him to press inside.

Leigh took his time just rubbing his fingers over his entrance until Han was whining. After a little while, he finally had mercy and slipped in the first digit. He was so hot inside, scalding almost, and tight around him. His cock pulsed at the thought of being inside him again.

They had sex on a fairly regular basis, but that didn’t make it any less special. Leigh could spend his whole life inside of Han and he would be happy. It wouldn’t become any less novel each time. He loved seeing him buck into his touch, hearing him moan, and those pretty eyelashes flutter with pleasure.

“Get on with it,” Han said.

“Tut tut, that’s no way to get what you want,” Leigh replied. He grinned a little. “What do you say?”

Han scowled at him and leant behind him to grab Leigh’s wrist to encourage him to press his finger in deeper, until he finally sunk all the way to the knuckle. His hole twitched and fluttered around him, but it was just what he wanted. Leigh only chuckled at him.

“That’s not the secret word,” he said.

He really wanted to play this game, right now? Han took a deep breath and wiggled his hips on the finger, wondering if he could get away with being silent and getting his rocks off this way. The more he did it, the more he realised that he did need more. One finger wouldn’t be enough. He _needed_ his cock.

“Please,” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Please, Leigh.”

“Good boy.”

Han’s cheeks burned hotter. Leigh hummed as he pressed another finger inside him. He took them so well; it was hard not to be completely enamoured. Perhaps, one day, he would be able to take more than just a few fingers, more than just his cock. Would he be able to slip his whole hand in there? Would he like it? It was a question for another day.

For now, Leigh just manoeuvred his two fingers in and out of the pliant hole that Han was offering up. The oil caused an obscene squelching noise filling the room alongside Han’s breathy moans and gasps.

When Leigh finally pressed in a third finger, he curled all of his fingers, seeking out that one spot that had Han trembling like crazy. With all the sex that they’d had together, it wasn’t too difficult to find it. He knew he had when Han suddenly buckled, his thighs shaking, and he let out a stuttered moan. Leigh smirked.

“Oh…” Han rasped.

Leigh’s gaze shifted down to see the way Han’s cock dribbled with every push of his fingers up against that spot. He alternated from rubbing up against his prostate and purposefully dodging it as not to make Han cum too quickly and overstimulate him. After all, he hadn’t even put his cock in yet, and he didn’t want Han to be too tired to ride him.

“Good?” Leigh asked.

“Yes.”

With that, Leigh slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole. Han whined at the loss. He felt so empty, so lost, but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before Leigh was ready to fuck into him. That was the best part, the _crescendo_. Taking initiative, Han took the vial of oil back and scooped some out to coat Leigh’s cock.

When Leigh looked down, he noted how small and thin Han’s fingers looked wrapped around his cock. Everything about Han turned him on but this particularly made his cock throb in his grasp.

Once he was thoroughly coated, Han pulled his hand away so he could push Leigh further back against the headboard and straddled him properly. He gripped his shaft so he could position him against his stretched hole. Both of them get out a soft moan when the tip caught on his rim. Han swallowed roughly before sinking down and letting the head knock into place inside him. That was always the hardest part to get inside him, the rest was just a smooth fall, but Han was practiced at this by now.

He sank all the way down with another shaky inhale, taking Leigh to the hilt. Han leaned his head right back and rocked his hips. He felt so full, so perfectly full, like his body was made to take him. It probably was.

Leigh was equally mesmerised. He was so grateful for the inn that Han had picked for them. The moonlight illuminated the long expanse of Han’s neck, made his chest glimmer, and the tip of his hard, weeping cock standing proudly amongst the light. He took back what he’d thought earlier about the stars being the most beautiful thing he’d seen.

This was definitely it.

“Han…” Leigh breathed. He took hold of his slim hips and brought him back to reality gradually. Han’s head fell forwards and he looked down at Leigh through a hooded gaze.

“Mmm…?”

“You’re perfect.”

Initially, Leigh thought that he might scold him again, or shove him for being so cheesy, but Han simply smiled at him. Open and honest.

With that, Han slowly began to move on his cock. He pressed his palms against his chest as he pushed himself up and then quickly sank himself back down again. Their moans began to intermingle, until neither of them could tell who was making each noise. They were in complete harmony.

But it was wet and messy. The oil was leaking down Han’s thighs and if he weren’t so entranced in this haze of lust, he would have found the stickiness repulsive. It was amazing what he would do for Leigh. His breaths were heavy and he managed to finally pick up the pace, fuck himself on his cock like he wanted.

Leigh helped by fucking up into him on his downstroke, finding that perfect angle and speed to match him. He was just so wonderful around him, he wanted more and more and more. He wanted to take from Han until there was nothing left, to fuck him inside and out, make his body a perfect mould for his cock.

“’m sorry,” Leigh mumbled.

“Huh?”

Han let out a yelp as he felt himself pushed onto his back. Leigh had swapped their positions without taking his cock out of him. He hauled Han’s legs over his shoulders and effectively bent him in half as he pressed deep into him. Han desperately clutched at the sheets as Leigh managed to get deeper inside him than he had all night. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open and there were tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“I couldn’t… mm… help myself,” Leigh continued. He leaned down and kissed Han’s neck and took a firm hold on his hips again so he could begin his assault.

His thrusts were hard and deep, and in this position, it was easy for Leigh to find his way back to slamming into Han’s sweet spot. He ignited something feral in him, in the same way that he had wanted to stake his claim in the bathroom, before they had gotten in the bathtub.

“You’re a beast,” Han joked lightly.

Leigh chuckled in response and nipped at Han’s neck playfully.

All Han could do was squeeze his body with his legs and lift his hips a little higher up to get that special angle. Leigh stared down at him, admiring the way his hair was fanned out under him, at how he was so lovely all spread out for him. Only he got to see him like this and it was the greatest honour in the world.

“S-So much for…ah… having me ride you,” Han said.

“What did I say earlier? You do crazy things to me,” Leigh replied.

Han let out a small huff of amusement before leaning his head back into the sheets again, losing himself to the sensations. Leigh continued his rough pace, slamming into him until it was impossible to tell where his body ended and where Han’s began.

It didn’t take much more for them both to be reaching their ends. Leigh could tell when Han was reaching his climax because he switched from grabbing at the sheets to clawing at his back, digging his nails in and leaving scratches behind on his skin. His moans got higher, more needy.

“L-Leigh…!” Han exclaimed. “I’m—”

“Me too…! T-Together, okay?”

“Together…”

It would never be perfect. Seconds later, Han’s back arched off the sheets and he came with a cry, the tears that had caught in his eyelashes finally raining down his cheeks. He spilt white all over his stomach, pooling in any crevice it could. It seemed to last a lifetime and Leigh was happy to fuck him through every second of it.

Of course, Leigh wasn’t far behind. Han had only just begun to enjoy his post-orgasmic bliss when Leigh’s thrusts finally stuttered and he pressed deep inside him as he came with a moan of Han’s name. He buried his head into the crook of his neck as he tried to calm down from his high.

“Wow…” Leigh breathed.

“You say that every time we have sex,” Han said.

Leigh laughed and kissed all over Han’s neck, roving his mouth over every bit of exposed skin he could get to. “I guess having sex with you is just mind-blowing every time.”

“Mmm…”

Once he had finally cooled down, Leigh leisurely peeled himself from Han’s skin, grimacing a little at how sticky they were, before he pulled out of him. He was momentarily distracted by his cum pouring out of Han’s hole but he got up from the bed to grab a washcloth from the bathroom so he could wipe them down.

“I was supposed to be treating you,” Han groaned when Leigh returned to the bed and began wiping down all the sweat, cum, and oil from his body.

“You did. You gave me the best treat you could have possibly given me. This fancy inn, you letting me bone you under the moonlight,” Leigh said.

As predicted, now he was out of the haze of arousal, Han shoved his shoulder again while he laughed.

Once they had finally cleaned up, Han curled up against Leigh’s chest under the sheets. He would make a note to apologise to the poor young man at the counter when they left in the morning for the mess they had made of the sheets.

“Thank you for this though. Really. I had a nice time tonight,” Leigh said.

Han nuzzled up against his neck. “I did too. You deserved it after the last date you took me on.”

“Well, you see, now I have to outdo you again.”

Just as he had suspected. Han let out another puff of laughter. “Just go to sleep you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter [@TevinterBiscuit](https://twitter.com/TevinterBiscuit)  
> You can also send me questions over on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TevinterBiscuit)


End file.
